tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
Ultra Monster 500
Ultra Monster 500 , re-branded as Ultra Monster Series , is a line of 5-inch scaled figures by Bandai which began in 2013. Information To be added Figures '2013' 500Baltan.jpg|#01. Alien Baltan BandaiGomora500.jpg|#02. Gomora UM500 Zetton.jpg|#03. Zetton UM500 Zaragas.jpg|#04. Zaragas UM500 Eleking.jpg|#05. Eleking Eleking 500.jpg UM500 Godora.jpg|#06. Alien Godola UM500 King Joe.jpg|#07. King Joe UM500 Black King.jpg|#08. Black King UM500 Kemur Man.jpg|#09. Kemur Man UM500 King Pandon.jpg|#10. King Pandon UM500 Ragon.jpg|#11. Ragon UM500 Thunder Darambia.jpg|#12. Thunder Darambia UM500 Antlar.jpg|#13. Antlar UM500 Red King.jpg|#14. Red King UM500 Gabadon (B).jpg|#15. Gabadon (B) UM500 Seagoras.jpg|#16. Seagoras UM500 Bemstar.jpg|#17. Bemstar UM500 Barabas.jpg|#18. Barabas UM500 King Crab.jpg|#19. King Crab UM500 Vakishim.jpg|#20. Vakishim UM500 Doragory.jpg|#21. Doragory UM500 Mochiron.jpg|#22. Mochiron UM500 Magma.jpg|#23. Alien Magma UM500 Salamandora.jpg|#24. Salamandora UM500 Golza.jpg|#25. Golza UM500 Dark Zagi.jpg|#26. Dark Zagi UM500 Jashrine.jpg|#27. Jashrine UM500 Alien Icarus.jpg|#28. Alien Icarus UM500 Alien Guts.jpg|#29. Alien Guts UM500 Snowgon.jpg|#30. Snowgon UM500 Hanzagiran.jpg|#31. Hanzagiran UM500 Giant Yapool.jpg|#32. Giant Yapool UM500 Alien Valkie.jpg|#33. Alien Valkie UM500 Astromons.jpg|#34. Astromons UM500 Silvergon.jpg|#35. Silvergon UM500 Gan-Q.jpg|#36. Gan-Q 500 Lagoras.jpg|#37. Lagoras UM500 Zoa-Muruchi.jpg|#38. Zoa-Muruchi UM500 Roberuga.jpg|#39. Roberuga UM500 Alien Emperor.jpg|#40. Alien Emperor UM500 Zamsher.jpg|#41. Zamsher UM500 Fire Golza.jpg|#42. Fire Golza UM500 Ultraman Belial.jpg|#43. Ultraman Belial UM500 Hyper Zetton.jpg|#44. Hyper Zetton UM500 Dark Galberos.jpg|#45. Dark Galberos UM500 Alien Nackle Gray.jpg|#46. Alien Nackle Gray UM500 Kanegon.jpg|#47. Kanegon UM500 Alien Miracle.jpg|#48. Alien Miracle UM500 Alien Akumania.jpg|#49. Alien Akumania UM500 Dorako.jpg|#50. Dorako UM500 Telesdon.jpg|#51. Telesdon UM500 Evil Tiga.jpg|#52. Evil Tiga UM500 Super C.O.V.jpg|#53. Super C.O.V UM500 Alien Baltan Basical.jpg|#54. Alien Baltan Basical UM500 Miclas.jpg|#55. Miclas UM500 Dark Lugiel.jpg|#56. Dark Lugiel '2014' UM500 EX Red King.jpg|#57. EX Red King UM500 Velokron.jpg|#58. Velokron UM500 Twin Tail.jpg|#59. Twin Tail UM500 Gudon.jpg|#60. Gudon UMS 500 Sadora 1971.jpg|#61. Sadora UM500 Melba.jpg|#62. Melba UM500 Reigubas.jpg|#63. Reigubas UM500 Dinosaur Tank.jpg|#64. Dinosaur Tank UM500 Bemular.jpg|#65. Bemular UM500 Shepardon.jpg|#66. Shepardon UM500 Imperializer.jpg|#67. Imperializer Bandai 500 Alien Metron.jpg|#68. Alien Metron UM500 Birdon.jpg|#69. Birdon UM500 King Joe Custom.jpg|#70. King Joe Custom '2015' UM500 Aribunta.jpg|#71. Aribunta UM500 Ace Killer.jpg|#72. Ace Killer UM500 Juda Specter.jpg|#73. Juda Specter ''Ultraman X'' Wave UMX Alien Fanton.jpg|#01. Alien Fanton UM500 Demaaga.jpg|#02. Demaaga UMX Alien Zarab.jpg|#03. Alien Zarab UMX Rudian.jpg|#04. Rudian UMX Houlinga.jpg|#05. Houlinga UM500 Cyber Gomora.jpg|#06. Cyber Gomora UMX Mold Specter.jpg|#07. Mold Specter UM500 Mecha Gomora.jpg|#08. Mecha Gomora UMX Gomess (S).jpg|#09. Gomess (S) UMX King Guesra.jpg|#10. King Guesra UM500 Pigmon.jpg|#11. Pigmon '2016' ''Ultraman Orb'' Wave '2017' UM500 Demaaga.jpg|#74. Demaaga UM500 Mecha Gomora.jpg|#75. Mecha Gomora UM500 Cyber Gomora.jpg|#76. Cyber Gomora UM500 Pigmon.jpg|#77. Pigmon UM500 Legionoids (α).jpg|#78. Legionoid (α) UM500 Darklops Zero.jpg|#79. Darklops Zero UMS 500 Arstron 2017.jpg|#80. Arstron UM500 Tyrant.jpg|#81. Tyrant Ultra Monster Series 500 Tyrant.jpg UM500 Zandrias.jpg|#82. Zandrias UM500 Dada.jpg|#83. Dada Ultra Monster 500 84 Greyon.jpg|#84. Star Bem Gyeron UM500 Gubila.jpg|#85. Gubila UM500 Jugglus Juggler.jpg|#87. Jugglus Juggler UM500 Hyper Zetton Death Scythe.jpg|#88. Hyper Zetton Death Scythe '2018' UM500 Galactron MK2.jpg|#86. Galactron MK2 UM500 Maga-Orochi.jpg|#89. Maga-Orochi UM500 Nova.jpg|#90. Nova Grigio Bone 500.jpg|#91. Grigio Bone UM500 Gargolgon.jpg|#92. Gargolgon UM500 Gue-Basser.jpg|#93. Gue-Basser UM500 Ultraman Orb Dark.jpg|#94. Ultraman Orb Dark UM500 Horoboros.jpg|#95. Horoboros UM500 Grigio King.jpg|#96. Grigio King UM500 Booska.jpg|#97. Booska UM500 Grigio Regina.jpg|#98. Grigio Regina UM500 Grand King Megalos.jpg|#99. Grand King Megolos UM500 Kamisori Demaaga.jpg|#100. Kamisori Demaaga '2019' UM500 Ultraman Tregear.jpg|#101. Ultraman Tregear UM500 Pega.jpg|EX Pega UM500 Five King.jpg|#102. Five King UM500 Zaigorg.jpg|#103. Zaigorg UM500 Greeza.jpg|#104. Greeza UM500 Galactron.jpg|#105. Galactron UM500 Ultraman Belial Atrocious.jpg|#106. Ultraman Belial (Atrocious) UM500 Hellberus.jpg|#107. Hellberus UM500 Segmeger.jpg|#108. Segmeger UM500 Night Fang.jpg|#109. Night Fang UM500 Gymaira.jpg|#110. Gymaira UM500 Gigadelos.jpg|#111. Gigadelos UM500 Skull Gomora.jpg|#112. Skull Gomora UM500 Gorothunder.jpg|#113. Gorothunder UM500 Giestron.jpg|#114. Giestron UM500 Takkong.jpg|#115. Takkong '2020' UM500 Ultraman X Darkness.jpg|EX Ultraman X Darkness UM500 Ultraman Geed Darkness.jpg|EX Ultraman Geed Darkness UM500 Grimdo.jpg|#116. Grimdo UM500 Beryudora.jpg|#117. Beryudora UM500 Kaiser Belial.jpg|#118. Kaiser Belial UM500 Arch Belial.jpg|#119. Arch Belial UM500 Chimeraberos.jpg|#120. Chimeraberos Gallery Ultra 500 2018.jpg Ultra 500 2019.jpg Ultra 500 2019 2.jpg Trivia *To be added See Also *Ultra Hero 500 *Ultra Monster DX *Ultra Monster Series *Ultra Big Soft Vinyl Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai